


"Just leave me ALONE."

by cassie5squared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmeline Vance and her husband, William Marshall, are doing their best to handle approaching parenthood, but being stuck in the house all day isn't doing wonders for the expectant mother's mood.</p>
<p>Post-First Wizarding War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just leave me ALONE."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STHPDWSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STHPDWSH/gifts).



> This was originally written as a drabble prompt on tumblr.

“Emme?” William called, closing the front door behind him. He was still getting used to their new house; when they’d found out they were going to be parents, they’d decided that living between two flats miles apart wasn’t the best idea any more and finally found a place to live together. On the upside, it meant more space for them both, but it wa a lot easier to completely miss each other given how many more rooms there were.

It was unusually dark and stuffy inside; despite the brilliant evening sunshine, all the windows and curtains were shut, and there wasn’t a single sound anywhere. William felt his stomach lurch as the memory of all the horrors he’d witnessed so recently rushed back. “Emme?” he croaked, easing his wand into his shaking hand as he cautiously made his way into the living room. _This can’t be what I think it is, it’s over, it’s **over** …_

A quiet noise came from the sofa, which faced away from him, and he pointed his wand at the source immediately, edging around so he could see what was going on.

Emmeline was just visible as a pale little figure in the gloom, curled up on the sofa around her enormous belly; now eight months pregnant, she wasn’t exactly slim and graceful any more. But she didn’t seem to actually be hurt.

“Emme?” he said again, almost faint with relief, pointing his wand at the curtains to open them and let a bit of light in. “Are you all right?”

She winced at the light and hid her face in a cushion. “Go away.”

“No, seriously,” he said, coming to crouch beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Just leave me _alone_ ,” she snapped, and he jerked back, startled.

“I just wanted to -”

“I don’t _care_.”

He still couldn’t see her face, but she sounded upset and frustrated enough that he could tell trying to push the matter would only cause a fight. “All right,” he sighed, standing up. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

The only response he got was a noise along the lines of “mghgn”.

***

Maybe half an hour later, he was sitting at the kitchen table with a half-drunk mug of tea in front of him and trying not to worry himself sick over what could possibly be wrong with Emmeline, when quiet footsteps indicated she was coming to join him.

“How’re you feeling now?” he asked, half-turning to face her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against his with that little nuzzle that meant she just wanted some comfort, and he slid his arm around her waist, hugging her close.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured eventually. “I felt awful and I took it out on you.”

“You scared me to death is what you did,” he replied with a wry chuckle, which quickly faded to a haunted expression as he looked up at her. “When I came in to find the place that dark and quiet I thought maybe Carrow had paid a visit. Or someone else we… I thought for a moment I’d _lost you_.” His voice cracked for a moment at the thought, and the horrific memories it roused.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” she said again, her voice growing thick, and he urged her into a chair, holding her hands tightly and pushing those thoughts away.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise. Just try not to scare me like that again.” He wiped a couple of tears off her face with his thumb. “What’s the matter, love, really?”

“…I don’t know,” she confessed. “I just hate being here all the time and not being able to come in to work, and having nothing to _do_ except wait for this to be over.” She rested her hand on her bump.

With a rueful smile, he laid his hand on hers, and as if in response, the baby kicked. “You said you were happy to keep it,” he murmured.

“I might have said differently if I’d known this was what it’d be like,” she retorted, but with a little smile. “I’m just going stir-crazy.”

“Would it help if I persuaded them to send things you can do here?” he offered. “We’re desperate for some help with the paperwork given we’re still chasing people down and conducting trials.”

“…Maybe.” She sighed. “I don’t know.”

“We’ll figure something out,” he said. “I know it’s rough, I’d hate it too. But we’ll figure something out, I promise.”

“…Okay.” She seemed to be too tired and mopy to argue, and just nestled against him again while he held her quietly.


End file.
